Ultimátum
by Allen-Kurosawa
Summary: Itachi es un destacado estudiante que a su corta edad de 11 años ya esta listo para entrar a la universidad sin embargo no le agrada la idea de dejar a su hermanito solo...Todo cambiara con el viaje que deciden hacer al parque de diversiones...
1. Universidad

Ultimátum

Por: Allen Kurosawa

* * *

Capitulo 1

Universidad

Después de la cena como todas las noches, Itachi se retiro a su alcoba. Donde se la pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo, además de la preparatoria. A sus cortos 11 años.

– Itachi – llamo su padre antes de que éste tomara la perilla – ¿ya decidiste a que universidad presentaras? – Cuestiono, levantándose para tomar unos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa de la sala.

– Aún no – musito sin voltear a verle

– Deberías tomar… –

Interrumpió Itachi, levantando ligeramente su tono de voz.

– padre, agradezco tu intento de ayuda pero yo seré el que escoja – dicho esto abrió la puerta para luego encerrarse en su habitación. Faltaban pocos días para la elección, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado al pequeño. Suspiro disponiéndose a continuar el trabajo pendiente. Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, un golpeteo en su puerta lo interrumpió. La abrió encontrando a su pequeño hermano que lo veía inquieto – ¿pasa algo Sasuke? – Pregunto dejándolo ingresar.

– Nii-san ¿me puedo dormir contigo? – soltó de repente, dejando al mayor algo desconcertado, asintió sentándose en la silla frente del escritorio que yacía a un lado de su cama.

– Tengo que terminar unas cuantas cosas, sí quieres puedes acostarte – le aconsejo, mientras escribía en la laptop y tomaba algunos papeles que se encontraba a la mesa.

– No. Te esperare nii-san – negó, posándose en la cama, viendo lo apurado que se encontraba. Provocando una ligera sonrisa en el mayor.

– Ok – fue lo único que dijo. Sin embargo el menor, no le hacia mucha gracia esperar. Comenzó a aburrirse a los pocos minutos y después de pensarlo mucho decidió preguntar.

– Hermano, en serio todavía no sabes dónde presentar – dijo, tomando una de las almohadas entre sus manitas. Paso un largo rato para que Itachi respondiera. Suspiro cerrando la laptop, para luego colocar las hojas arriba de ella. Se levanto dirigiéndose al menor, sentándose a su lado

– ¿por qué preguntas Sasuke? – Respondió, viéndolo fijamente con una expresión pensativa

– es que… (Desvió la mirada a sus manos que apretaban la almohada) nuestro padre parece muy preocupado porque no has decidido y eso es raro en ti nii-san – comento, denotando lo bien que lo conocía a pesar de su corta edad

–No, todavía no he tomado la decisión – dijo, levantando su rostro para observar el techo.

– ¿por qué aun no lo decides? – Interrogo el menor volteándolo a ver, Itachi sonrió mirándolo fijamente mientras juntaba sus dedos, para propinarle un ligero golpe en la frente y repetir la frase tan conocida por el menor.

– gome Sasuke, será luego, ahora es tiempo de dormir – Sasuke inflo sus pequeñas mejillas y comenzó a masajear la zona del golpe. No pudo objetar las palabras de su hermano y se acomodo del lado izquierdo de la cama. El mayor miraba a su hermanito acostarse para luego hacer lo mismo. Mientras lo hacía sintió las manitas de Sasuke en su abdomen, se sorprendió un poco, pero lo dejo pasar haciendo lo mismo, para luego caer dormido junto a su adorable hermano.

* * *

Me fascina esta pareja... y es mi primner fic de ella hahaha bueno cualquier duda o aclaración pueden decirme sin mas me despido... espero que les guste


	2. Decisión

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tome prestados para ser los protagonistas de mi loca historia, sin más espero que les guste mi primer fic de esta pareja.

Advertencia: relación entre chicos, incesto y por ende lemon.

* * *

Ultimátum

Por: Allen Kurosawa

Capitulo 2

Decisión

Pronto tendría que abandonar la cama e ir a tomar un baño, vestirse, luego el desayuno y por último dirigirse a la preparatoria. Esa era la rutina de la semana para Itachi.

Deseaba que los rayos del sol nunca llegaran y así poder quedarse para siempre en esa posición con su pequeño hermano acurrucado en su pecho, entre sus brazos. Tuvo que abandonar sus suplicas al notar que la respiración del pequeño se tornaba algo agitada – Sasuke – llamo al sentir que se aferraba a su espalada.

– ni-san – susurro aún agitado

– Sólo fue un sueño – aclaro retirando los pequeños mechones de cabello del rostro del menor, para poder ver mejor sus ojos los cuales se encontraban cristalinos. – ¡¿qué ocurre Sasuke? – pregunto alterado, al ver como derramaba un par de lágrimas.

– Ni-san – se aferro más clavándole ligeramente las uñas. Causando un ligero quejido que suprimió al instante Itachi – yo...no quiero…no quiero – giraba su cabecita, acompañando su negación.

– ¿no quieres qué otouto? – interrumpió al ver que Sasuke no avanzaba de esa frase.

– Que… - no podía expresarlo. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero aun así…su disputa mental fue interrumpida por las dulces palabras de su hermano, tranquilizándolo.

– Sasuke… puedes decirle cualquier cosa a tu hermano – le afirmo con una sonrisa, expresando que todo estaría bien, continuo acariciando sus mechones azabaches, mientras el menor tomaba aire para que sus palabras fluyeran correctamente.

– Nii-san, no quiero que te vayas… no quiero que te alejes – dicho esto cerro sus ojos que derramaban más lágrimas que dejo de contener, arremetiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor que se encontraba pasmado.

– Sasuke – susurro una vez que asimilo lo que su hermanito pedía – no me iré

– Pero… escuche a nuestro padre que una vez que te vayas a la universidad tendrían que buscarte un lugar cerca para que te quedes y…

– Eso no pasará por que ya decidí donde presentaré – le interrumpió acariciando el contorno de sus labios delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos – así que no te preocupes, siempre estaré allí para ti – le confirmo con una amplia sonrisa que deshizo el temor del menor

– pero, anoche dijiste que – el mayor no dejo que debatiera más el tema implantando sus labios en los del menor para no dejar salir esas protestas. Beso suavemente sus labios, sintiendo la respiración pausada de Sasuke – nii-san – musito, una vez que los labios de Itachi se separaron – tú

– eso fue el sello de una promesa Sasuke… siempre estaré allí para ti – prometió levantándose de la cama percatándose del sonrojo de su hermano. Antes de que el despertador sonara lo tomo apagándolo, para luego entrar al baño. Una vez que salió, busco al menor, encontrándolo sentado observándolo fijamente.

– nii-san, entonces ¿cuando nuestros padres se besan es porque se hacen una promesa? – Pregunto ingenuamente

– no, cuando alguien besa a otra persona es por que la quiere… otouto, sin embargo también se puede hacer para firmar o sellar una promesa – mintió

– emm, ya veo. Entonces no te iras nii-san

– no Sasuke, la universidad que escogí esta cerca… a 20 min de aquí, no es tan buena como las otras… pero me permitirá quedarme contigo – el menor lo veía con una sonrisa, sin rastros de tristeza y lágrimas de hacia un momento. No quiso preguntarle que es lo que había soñado, probablemente el hecho de las palabras de su padre lo tenían angustiado, provocándole la pesadilla – Sasuke, hoy regresaré temprano… así que una vez que acabes tus deberes podemos ir a la feria

– en serio… nii-san… - comenzó a formarse una amplia sonrisa que se apago al instante – no quiero interrumpir en tus estudios – concluyo cabizbajo

– No te preocupes por ello Sasuke, ya termine mis deberes – dijo acercándose para besar su mejilla – así que es mejor que descanses – aconsejo, el menor el hizo caso acostándose mientras observaba como su hermano tomaba su ropa y se adentraba otra vez al baño. Se levanto, saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina

– Sasuke ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? – Pregunto su madre haciendo que menor se detuviera, sin respuesta alguna

– oka-san te puedo ayudar a hacerle el desayuno a Itachi –le cambio el tema, sonriendo

– emm, que pasa Sasuke… ¿tuviste otra pesadilla? – el menor no pudo ocultarlo, asintió dejando caer un par de lágrimas al recordar aquel sueño – sólo es un sueño Sasuke – aclaro su madre agachándose para poder tomarlo entre sus brazos y brindarle un cálido abrazo.

– No te preocupes oka-san, Itachi me hizo una promesa así que ya estoy mejor – dijo recargando su rostro en el hombro de su madre, sin embargo la escena que se mantenía en su mente era demasiado… por lo que no pudo suprimir por mas tiempo sus lágrimas que escurrían manchando la ropa de su madre.

– Sasuke, todo esta bien… ahora vamos a preparar el desayuno, si no a Itachi se le hará tarde – susurro distrayéndolo.

– ok – dijo secándose las lágrimas agitando su cabecita en un intento de que esa imagen desapareciera, consiguiéndolo.

* * *

Gracias por tu comentario elixx X3 me alegra que te guste... espero que tenga mas aceptacion...


	3. Desayuno previo

Ultimatum

por: Allen Kurosawa

* * *

Capitulo 3

Desayuno

Prácticamente el desayuno estaba listo cuando Itachi entro a la cocina– buenos días Itachi – lo recibió su madre sirviéndole los hot cakes que Sasuke y ella habían preparado.

– Buenos días oka-san ¿y Sasuke? – Cuestiono al no ver a su pequeño hermanito rondando por la cocina.

– Fue a lavarse – respondió sentándose frente a él – Itachi… ¿pasa algo? – El mayor la miro detenidamente antes de contestar a su cuestión.

– ¿a qué te refieres oka-san? – Respondió tomando algo de jugo.

– Aun no has decidido la universidad… ¿qué te esta deteniendo a tomar la decisión? – el azabache suspiro antes de contestar.

– No te preocupes oka-san ya decidí…

– Eso tiene algo que ver con la promesa que le hiciste a Sasuke – interrogo mirando el acceso de la cocina, esperando que su pequeño hijo siguiera en su labor. Itachi resoplo, en efecto lo había decidido para cumplir su promesa con su otouto, no obstante sabía que posiblemente su madre le comentaría a su padre sí es que le decía, y eso le traería problemas y culpa a Sasuke.

– No, ya lo había decidido antes… - expreso impasible esperando que su le creyera.

– Entonces por qué no… -

– Nii-san – interrumpió el menor corriendo a su lado.

– Sasuke cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras en la cocina – le reprendió su madre haciendo que el menor parara escondiendo sus pequeñas orbes negras con sus mechones.

– Lo siento oka-san – se disculpo sentándose al lado de su hermano.

– Sasuke – llamo Itachi tomando su manita – entro hasta las ocho… así que hoy te llevare a la primaria – manifestó, el menor lo miro lleno de gozo, no podía creer que su nii-san lo llevara.

– En serio nii-san – dudaba que su hermano tuviera tiempo para hacerlo, ya que su madre siempre le decía que no lo molestara.

– Claro Sasuke…

– Itachi… no tienes porque hacerlo – índico su madre haciendo que la pequeña sonrisa del menor se desvaneciera.

– Lo sé oka-san, pero quiero hacerlo – declaro esperando a que su hermanito terminara. Una vez que lo hizo, fue a su habitación para tomar sus cosas y aguardar que Sasuke se alistara para llevarlo. Mientras lo hacia encendió su laptop introduciendo los últimos detalles.

El rechinido de la puerta lo hizo girar, encontrando al menor tratando de colocarse el uniforme. – Nii-san – expreso cerrando la puerta para luego avanzar lentamente hacia el mayor

– Qué pasa otouto – cuestiono agachándose hasta quedar a su altura – me ayudas – pidió señalando el último botón de su camisa. Itachi sonrió ayudándolo, a veces su hermanito hacia cosas de más, pensaba mientras se levantaba para luego revolver sus mechoncitos, provocando una ligera molestia al menor.

– Itachi, Sasuke – llamo su madre abriendo la puerta.

– ¿qué ocurre oka-san? – pregunto el menor corriendo a su lado.

– Se les va hacer tarde – anuncio dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor, éste asintió tomando sus cosas – vamos Sasuke – indicó tomando su manita, para luego despedirse de su madre.

– Nii-san – susurro el menor aferrándose más a la mano de su hermano, una vez que ya estaba a mitad del camino. Itachi se detuvo observándolo fijamente – no tendrás problemas con nuestro padre por…

– No Sasuke... (se agacho quedando a su altura para luego besar su mejilla) sólo preocúpate de estar listo para ir al parque de diversiones – señaló sonriendo, el menor asintió sonrojado – ahora vámonos – expreso continuando su camino.

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo previo bueno casi de relleno les guste… **

**Nota: cambie lo de feria a parque de diversiones… para que la historia no se desarrolle muy noche pero si quieren que quede en feria lo dejo así… queda en sus manos es por ello que también quise hacer este pequeño cap antes de la gran cita de ambos, bueno si se le puede llamar cita! Gracias por sus rewies espero recibir mas y claro que la continuare**

**Un agradecimiento en especial para **Alicia, ladyhawkee, ang, elixx X3 y Kyoaome por sus comentarios y no desesperen el cap que viene es mucho mas largo…


End file.
